


JayDick Week 2017 Day Three: Restraints

by Yeahyouwish



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Greek AU, Implied BruDick, JayDick Week, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Implied BruDick (heavily), JayDick smut.It’s Jason’s (Lason’s) first day of apprenticeship with Bruce (Brutus), who is the proprietor of many leather goods shops around the city of Athens. The young graduate Richard (Archicrates) will be initiating him into the fold. He shows him Brutus’s study in a very intimate way. As per was usual for the time period, gay underaged sex. Of course. But I have mostly tried to keep with current historical record and scholarship, with which I did like three hours of study, so cut me slack if you happen to know more.





	JayDick Week 2017 Day Three: Restraints

 

Lason’s arms were crossed at the chest, a sort of protective gesture, as if he could shield himself from the worries that were plaguing his mind. He glanced up and down the large arched hall and into the pool at the front. It was really quiet. Lason settled back into the wall to wait, thinking of his situation. His father ought to be involved, of course. That was the biggest issue. And while Lason didn’t see any issue himself with being like a woman, he knew it wasn’t a popular opinion. His mother definitely couldn’t help with this, even if she wasn’t still chewing away at her mushrooms and drowning herself in wine. His father had been missing for weeks, so it had come down to him to secure an apprenticeship, despite his late start and lack of parental involvement, and to save his family’s future. His own future.

 

Honestly, he’d been lucky. He was nervous to start an internship only because of the way he had been chosen. Stealing from Brutus son of Thomas wasn’t the best idea, but he hadn’t know it was his carriage, really. And no one in the house was going to listen to a boy about fixing anything. The slaves stole from them and his mother had no eyes to see their treachery. He was only doing what was best for his family. The wheels. He needed the wheels to fix the ones lost on his own carriage, so his family wouldn’t be the subject of so much gossip. He was so ashamed of what they had become-

 

When he was caught, he’d thought he was a dead man, but Brutus had been kind to him. He’d even offered an apprenticeship in his leather workshop, with his previous boy, Archicrates. And he didn’t press charges either. 

 

Not many had learned from Brutus directly, because he wasn’t in the business as much as he owned it, but Lason knew that Archicrates had been apprenticed to him for some years. It was unlikely that he’d be continuing here now, though, because Archicrates was well on thirty years of age and was likely not Brutus’ lover anymore.

 

Lason had never worked leather in his life. But as he waited in the entrance hall for someone to escort him to Brutus’s study, he was more anxious about the people than the work. He could worry about the work later. He had confidence he could learn and he could do whatever it took to survive here, just as he always had. Like when he’d kicked an official in the balls for hitting on him without his father’s approval, when his guards failed him, for instance. But he’d never met Archicrates, and if he made a bad impression, he wasn’t sure what Brutus would do. Many rumours were about that Brutus and Archicrates were still involved, and though he didn’t believe them, he couldn’t mess this up. 

 

Lason stood straight as he heard footsteps going down the stairs, but when he looked up he was shocked. It wasn’t an old servant coming down the stairs now. Lason’s heart leapt into his throat. He considered darting behind the nearest pillar, but he couldn’t bring himself to be such a coward either. He looked at Archicrates, almost staring, all the way down the steps. Archicrates was smiling at him. “Hello.” 

 

“…ey.” Lason cleared his throat. “Hey.” 

 

“You’re Lason? Brutus asked me to fetch you.” 

 

“Yes, Yes, I am,” Lason said, and shook Archicrates’s hand. Archicrates smiled at him. 

 

“Well, you’re very sweet, aren’t you?” 

 

Lason wasn’t often described that way, except by lude people who wanted to fuck him. He’d supposed Brutus might want to do something with him, too, but of course he didn’t mind so much if it was him. It was just part of his apprenticeship that he already knew about. “Erhm. Usually only men who want to take me say that.” 

 

“I didn’t imply I wouldn’t want to take you, did I?” 

 

Lason smiled and Archicrates grinned back. “Oh, I see.” 

 

“Brutus and I are well aquatinted. I’m sure we will also be.” A pause, “…But you are very sweet-faced. Surely your guard is protecting you from rude comments?” 

 

“Ha.” 

 

Archicrates looked less than satisfied with this answer. “Let me take you into the study.” 

 

“Right.” Lason followed him. 

 

They turned a corner after the pool and went right along a corridor, then they stopped. Archicrates motioned forward and Lason stepped into the room. There was a bench and many tools, a table, and even some old bread on a plate, where someone had clearly been working. “Brutus will be here soon.” Archicrates said. “He’s been out most of the morning, which I say is improvement.” 

 

Lason said nothing but, “Will I work here?” 

 

“Eventually.” Archicrates said, entering Lason’s personal space as Lason looked around, “But not right away. And probably not with Brutus. With myself.”

 

“Right.” He’d expected as much. 

 

“Who protects you?” 

 

“From lude people? Myself.” 

 

Archicrates smiled widely. “Want to see how they fair?” Lason gave him a questioning look and Archicrates reached for a strip of leather from the counter nearby, showing it off. “Perfectly crafted, you’ll see. Spin?” 

 

Lason smiled at his antics as he turned around. For a second he was surprised as Archicrates took his arms and wrapped them in the belt behind him. By the time he thought to fight, by instinct alone, Archicrates had strapped him in. “What the hell?” 

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, don’t worry. I’ll let you out. Test it.” 

 

Lason struggled more. “I’m doing that already!” 

 

“Yeah, and you look great.” 

 

“What?!”

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything you don’t like.” Archicrates said, reaching out for him. He pulled Lason close, his back to Archicrates’s front, and breathed in the scent of his hair. “Wow. You smell great, too. What kind of perfume-”

 

“Are you always like this?” 

 

“Pretty much.” Archicrates grinned. “And I obviously couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.”  

 

“So you tied me?” 

 

“What’s the matter? We’re gonna work together now. Your reputation is safe.” Archicrates said, spinning him so he could look Lason in the eye and almost forcing him to topple over in the process. “I’ll teach you everything I know.” He added, in a lower voice, “Everything.” 

 

Lason shook his head, but said nothing, leaving himself vulnerable to a kiss, which Archicrates placed on his lips directly. Lason blushed, but he was determined to show he was tough, so he gave Archicrates a cocky smile. Archicrates returned it before shoving him up against the wall and kissing him harder, until Lason was out of breath. He liked it alright. He didn’t have any experience, but Archicrates led him just as he’d said he would. 

 

Next Archicrates put his right hand between Lason’s legs, but he didn’t touch his cock, though Lason was already getting hard. Instead he kneaded his thick thighs with his fingers and hummed. “Wow…” Archicrates breathed, “your thighs are so meaty and sweet… wait until I get up in there.” He pushed Lason further into the wall. “Stay here.” 

 

Lason didn’t exactly obey. As soon as Archicrates was getting oil from his satchel, Lason began to struggle with his binds, moving away from the wall. When Archicrates turned again it was to see Lason had fallen and was rolling on the floor, trying to get free. He watched him until Lason gave up and looked at Archicrates, face red and attitude high. “What?” 

 

“I said to stay there.” Archicrates said, grinning. Lason struggled some more. “Hey, hey, it’s okay… what’s the matter? You’re my apprentice now. It’s not dishonourable for us to experiment a little. You must be feeling hard and frustrated. It’s not enough to do it yourself, right?” 

 

“I’m not meant to enjoy it…” Lason mumbled, giving up for the time being. He watched Archicrates clear a space on a low counter. 

 

“Well, if you do, it’s between us. I’ll tell you a secret.” Archicrates bent over and forced Lason upright. He whsipered, “I love it when Brutus does it.” 

 

Lason further blushed. “Do I have to be tied?” 

 

“The restraints are for fun, you’ll see.” Archicrates said. With a single, fluid motion, he lifted Lason and set him on the countertop that he had cleaned off. Archicrates unfolded the cloth around the vase he had taken from the bag nearby and dribbled some olive oil on  Lason’s thighs. “Fuck. So thick and juicy.” 

 

“Are you gonna eat me?” 

 

“Only if you want.” Archicrates said with a smile, looking Lason in the eye. Lason blushed again, getting the joke, but shook his head. Archicrates laughed and straddled him. “This is how you please yourself with a man, Lason, eye to eye, like equals.” He said, taking his cock in hand. He stroked himself once, then pushed himself between Lason’s thighs and moaned low and long. “Wow…” he breathed. 

 

Lason had to admit that the friction between their cocks was delicious, though not out loud of course. He did moan, before biting back his noises. As Archicrates thrust forward and pulled back, his erection slid against Lason’s again and he thrust up, hearing Archicrates chuckle. He strained against his leather binds and found he still couldn’t move. He was utterly at Archicrates’s mercy. 

 

But that didn’t stop Lason from pushing up every time Archicrates thrust forward. He was lost in the feeling after just a few incredible pushes, and then he felt Archicrates’s tongue and mouth at his neck, kissing him sloppily, and his hands on his body, slick with oil. He rubbed Lason’s tone chest, massaging his stomach muscles with apparent glee as he moved between his thighs, rubbing their cocks together. He loved the way Lason fought the binds- just as he’d imaged he would. He loved his moans, and his flushed face. He loved his taunt muscles. 

 

Archicrates rested his hands on Lason’s outer thighs when he could see he was getting close. He squeezed gently to knead the muscles there and wondered what Lason did to get so ripped. Licking his lips, Archicrates leaned forward and bend himself so he could suck Lason’s nipples, which were hard little nubs from his arousal. Lason practically squealed and Archicrates smiled again and went harder. He wanted to see Lason paint his stomach as Archicrates coated his thighs with juicy cum. 

 

Archicrates was fucking his thighs in earnest now, moaning and saying things like, “So thick! -ugh!- So tight!” Lason’s cock was dipping sweet milk and suddenly- Lason screamed in pleasure, coming apart as Archicrates brought him to orgasm. He was laughing at Lason, or with Lason, it was hard to tell, and moving even faster now, trying to aim his member lower so he didn’t brush Lason while he was sensitive. “Yes, yes, yes…” He moaned as he came, his body shaking. He didn’t collapse, but it was a near thing, and when he climaxed he kissed Lason heavily until they were both drunk on it. 

 

The bliss wearing off, Lason struggled again, but not as hard this time. “Gods, fuck, this hurts…” 

 

“Oh, oh.” Archicrates said, remembering that he’d tied Lason up. He lifted him and undid the restraints. Lason exercised his arms and rubbed the areas where the cords had held him. “And behold, the true power of leather.” 

 

Lason turned white. 

 

“Interesting use.” Said a deep voice, and Archicrates grinned as he turned to face Brutus. 

 

“What can I say? I love them tied up.” 

 

“Maybe it’s you we should restrain, Archicrates, seeing as you can’t help yourself.” Archicrates seemed proud of this. “Lason…go clean up. As you can see, I’m assigning Archicrates to train you in leather working. Don’t let him have his way too often, though.” There was a fluid rush of motion and suddenly Archicrates was the one caught. Brutus was holding onto a leather rope, which was wrapped around Archicrates’s whole body. “I might have to punish him.” He said, and, amidst Archicrates’s giggling protests, he lifted him up bodily and carried him out of the room. “Basin’s in the back.” He called over his shoulder. 

 

Lason laughed, any tension he’d felt when Archicrates had finished him dissipated. Surely he was going to like apprenticing here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like... review. Thx.


End file.
